Soundwave: Present
by Left Eye Better
Summary: Sometime after Carnage in C Minor Soundwave has found a way of exacting revenge on Blaster for the direct attack on his cassettes.


Title: "Soundwave: Present"

Writer: Left_eye_better

Rating: M, read the warning folks

Characters: Soundwave, and unlucky Rewind

Summary: Sometime after Carnage in C Minor Soundwave has found a way of exacting revenge.

Prompt: Soundwave/Rewind- I'll be there for you

Word Count: 1145

Warnings: non-con/dub-con, spark, tactile, mind control/telepathic influence, energy fields, dark fic ahoy!

Continuity: G1

Disclaimer: Transformers is property of Hasbro/Takara

XXXXXXXXXXX

The captured cassette struggled under Soundwave's form. The mech had been taken in a rather under-the-radar sort of way over a month ago, and by his order the Decepticon army was not to mention the acquisition over any method of communication. The Decepticon TiC knew word would eventually reach the red Autobot deck unit, but there was no reason to hasten Blaster's discovery.

It was a rare chance Soundwave possessed, and he refused to let it pass him by. Leaning closer and looming over the black and white cassette, his hands gently stroked the sides of the mech's helm. His dark blue finish stood out in stark contract to the white and red of Rewind's helm and facial plating. The deck unit pressed closer both physically and mentally. Rewind writhed at the advances, forcing Soundwave, who was positioned straddling the smaller form with his legs on either side, to tighten them against the cassette's hips, effectively trapping the flawless form of the smaller mech between his thighs.

Blaster was so diligent in caring for his symbiotes. Soundwave's core burned in anger, and he reached out to his own cassettes, doing an almost instantaneous head count. The two deck units and communication officers had always held a certain amount of animosity for each other, and now after the battle in which the Autobot had openly attacked his stored cassettes… Soundwave focused and rid himself of the distracting volatile hate, replacing it with a calm and frigid calculation for revenge.

"Resistance: expected. Acceptance: preferred for favorable outcome. Harm: avoidable if compliance given."

The crest of his helm touched to Rewind's. He did not wish to resort to a hardline hack. Part of the allure of this particular cassette was the wealth of factual knowledge the mech held, and often times a prisoner would erase all stored information if they feared a hack would be conducted. Either way, he would claim this symbiote as his own. The amount of data the cassette held would only be a bonus. The true objective was to wound the mech's host.

Soundwave had long ago in this process muted his audials to the datatrack's pleas… though he could feel the faint vibrations of his vocalizations skittering along his plating. The other mech's entire form spoke to him, in fact… those vibrations, along with the hiccups of fear that the cassette's ventilation system produced, and most potently the smaller mech's irregularly pulsing energy field, silently relaying Rewind's fear and anxiety. The telepath tuned his field in a practiced way to be a counter-wave that exuded calm, peace and comfort. All the cassette had to do was reach for it, and let the Deception's field lure him into further dependence.

The deck unit shuttered his red optics behind his visor briefly, reaching deeper with his telepathic abilities. His vocalizer, out of habit, hummed an inaudible low harmonic pitch. The cassette's mind was sharp with anger, disorientated with fear, bogged down with dread and worry, and the overflow of the mech's knowledge was ever- present. Soundwave let the crests of their helms part as he tucked his helm into the small space between the cassette's shoulder and neck.

From an outside prospective, the larger blue mech knew this would be perceived as intimate. The smaller mech was trapped on Soundwave's berth, where after he'd been recovered from the brig he'd been pinned mainly just by the sheer size of the deck unit alone. A hardline connection had been formed earlier on, running from Soundwave's abdominal hook ups to the matching connections of the cassette. The lines had not supplied data, nor did Soundwave reach through them in an attempt to extract any information. The connection existed at that point, and that was all the conscious thought Rewind had paid to it.

"Harm: avoidable."

Soundwave spoke again, and Rewind arched violently in a weak attempt to buck the Decepticon from his form. Static started to choke the smaller mech's vocalizer. He keened the names of his symbiote brothers and Blaster, but yet again the cries fell upon muted audials. Each deck unit was different in how they went about it, their methods, their tactics…but the purpose was the same, to make a cassette their own. Soundwave's hands moved from the cassette's white painted helm to his darker sides. The distance was traveled with gentle touched that dipped into seams and teased wires, lines, and delicate sensory nodes.

"Compliance: rewarded. Rescue: unlikely. Symbiotic Programming: offers safety."

Rewind could no longer tell if it was his audials that processed the voice or if it had been delivered directly to his audio signal-processing component in his core processor. The touches prompted the cassette's energy field to expand, and for better or worse lap and mingle with that of Soundwave's, gaining a taste of conniving comfort. The black and white mech's ventilation system fans were tripped by the increase in temperature from the stimulation. The pressure of the telepath's presence weighed heavily, testing what was left of the smaller mech's will to fight.

Everything was against Rewind. He could run the odds. Blaster most likely didn't know of what happened to him, any ping of the symbiotic bond felt so weak, and resistance would only mean another attempt, another episode of this after who knew how long a period of confinement to the brig, or whatever torture could be found that amused his captors. On top of everything else, his own programming was starting to react in a treacherous way, prompting him to accept the comfort offered by the compatible build, insidiously insisting that his reactions were only natural.

His small hands shook, before clenching into fists that were streaked with his captor's dark blue paint. Rewind felt a small foreign mental nudge that triggered the landslide. The cassette issued one last desperate cry for his symbiotic host before his vocalizer broke with a harsh crack. He drew air only to expel it in short compressed sobs. Optical cleaning fluid welled in his anguished blue optics until it spilled, rolling unchecked down his faceplates.

The hardline connection started to slowly seep information, already in the basic coding format prepared by Soundwave's host programming to be easily accepted. Raising his larger form he unshuttered his optics, illuminating them just enough to see his prize. The coding whispered of his readiness to offer all that was desired whether it be rest, fuel, comfort or protection. All of it was Soundwave's to offer, and all of it was his to withhold.

"Soundwave: present. Soundwave: superior. Compliance: encouraged."

Rewind was not a warrior. He was not prepared for the scourges of combat. With one last now silent plea that his hidden lips still formed the words of, he asked for Blaster's forgiveness if he was to ever see him again. Shuttering his optics, the cassette's helm turned to the side as his chestplates parted.


End file.
